Lust, chocolate, and pudding!
by xxVanessaxxTerryxx
Summary: Crossover! The war has just finished so the Golden Trio plus a Rehabilitated Draco Malfoy comes back to Hogwarts for their last year…only to find that Hogwarts has been totally changed thanks to some new exchange students from Japan…
1. train ride from hell part I

**Lust, chocolate, and pudding?!**

**Summary**- _Crossover! The war has just finished so the Golden Trio plus a Rehabilitated Draco Malfoy comes back to Hogwarts for their last year…only to find that Hogwarts has been totally changed thanks to some new exchange students from Japan…_

Chapter one

The Train ride from hell

Harry couldn't believe he was on the Hogwarts express on his way to Hogwarts. He couldn't believe he had won. He smiled for what seemed to be the millionth time for the last month. He was so happy that he hadn't realized that he had bumped into Ginny weasley that is until she hit him at the back of his head.

'Ow!' harry said rubbing the back of his head looking at Ginny.

'Harry was you thinking about the war again honestly! You like totally walked into me!' Ginny said walking beside him. Harry grinned looking at Ginny, who was almost the same height as him; she looked as pretty then ever in a slim fitting jeans and t-shirt bearing the words, '_Bite Me!' _While underneath was a bitten cookie.

'Sorry Ginny can't help it.' Harry said putting his hands in his pockets, Ginny rolled her eyes. _Men!_

'What have you been up to anyways you weren't even around, during Christmas when I was actually here?'

'Oh well that I met some new'

'Oye! Weasley!' harry and Ginny turned around to see a black girl with black hair and green streaks, wearing a slytherin skirt with a white button down shirt with only the bottom buttons buttoned showing her green bra and her slytherin tie which was loosely tied. She also wore emerald earrings. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously as she looked Ginny up and down.

'Well if it isn't Bakura's Hoe.' Ginny said drawing a shocked look from harry.

'You know it. I'm just warning you know stay away from **my **man.' The girl said pointing a green manicured finger at Ginny.

'Oh you mean that guy I'm dating.' Ginny said her eyes flashing dangerously.

'Oh I see you guys are getting reacquainted.' A voice from behind them said they al turned around to a girl wearing a ravenclaw uniform except she was wearing a vest without a white shirt so it showed her blue bra. Accentuating her dark blue hair. Ginny smiled at seeing her. She went over and hugged her leaving the slytherin to walk away in a huff.

'I didn't think you were coming!'

'And not see you! Plus I'm got really good marks in my exams so I decided to finish my last year here!'

Harry turned around looking at the two girls, who were talking in excited voices, harry walked over to them, trying to figure out what they were saying.

'So you two know each other?' harry said drawing their attention.

'Oh yeah how rude of me! Harry this is an exchange student from Japan Vandie Taylor, Vandie this is the guy I was telling you about, Harry Potter!' Ginny said introducing them.

'Er hi.' Harry said uncertainly. _Ginny was talking about me? And whats with the way she's dressed?_

"So you're harry potter! Nice to meet you. Ginny you have to go find Nicole the last I saw her she was slapping this really cute guy!"

"Oh my god! Already! Alright I'll see whats up with her. C'mon Harry I'll explain on the way." Ginny said grabbing harry and walking over to the end of the train.

'Well whats up? Who is Nicole? Harry said as he followed Ginny.

"one of my best friends she's actually from Canada, but the guys she most likely are with are from Japan two sets of twins ryou and Yami Bakura , and Malik and Marik Ishtar, then there's Duke Devlin, Peggy Pegasus, Naomi Moutou and Atemyu Yami. They are all from Japan. They all have knowledgeable magic in the shadow realm; I'm not explaining it because it's too complicated." Ginny said as she walked in a corridor she started to count doors before opening one.

Revealing four white spiky haired people in their late teens, and two dark haired people, a boy and a girl, the boy was wearing a red vest over a black sleeveless, and leather pants, the girl however, was in a Hogwarts ravenclaw uniform except her button up shirt was longer than her skirt and was tucked in halfway to her skirt, the sleeves were rolled up showing off a crescent moon tattoo and a bunch of bracelets on the other hand. She had really curly black hair, and her face lit up in a huge smile when she saw Ginny.

"Ginny I was hoping you'd come around!" the girl said getting up to hug Ginny.

"Oh you must be Harry, Ginny's ex, right? I'm Nicole." Nicole said with a huge smile shaking Harry's hand, who looked relieved to be noticed.

"Well the four whit haired freaks are ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik, and that's Duke over there." Nicole said pointing to each one in turn. Before anyone could say anything in walked a thin tri-coloured spiky haired boy with red eyes.

"Oye I brought food." He said barely glancing at the standing trio, Nicole rolled her eyes and grabbed Ginny and harry out of the compartment before leaving she grabbed the door handle and said "boys I'm leaving and when I get back you all better be in Hogwarts uniform!" then she closed the door. Then she walked in front of Ginny and snapped her fingers, who snapped out of a trance scowling.

'what happened?" harry said confused

"It's Yami; Ginny's been head over heels since day one! Sick really..."Nicole said shaking her head.

"Oh right, says the one who dated him!" Ginny said flaring up.

"FYI, not great dating a gay guy." Nicole said pulling out a lollipop and putting it in her mouth.

"He's gay?" harry said shocked

"Yeah that's why I dragged you out, you're well …hot and he'll probably be hitting on you very soon…you've been warned." Nicole said as Ginny laughed at Harry's expression.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLOOOOL

**Author Note:** hope you liked it so far! Mostly all Yami's in me story is single but gay or bi sexual so that's your warning in advance! Later!


	2. train ride from hell part II

**Lust, chocolate, and pudding?!**

**A/N-**guys it's me again! This chapter is the other half of the other chapter because I think that it was missing something, anyways I hope u like it! Oh and if you see anything in brackets it is either me or my evil side Nikki! Beware of her! She is very dangerous! _That's right I am! Bwahahaha!!!!!!!!!!_Go away!!!!!!!! Aghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer- do not own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, I only own me characters personalities, however messed up they are!

Chapter one-Part Two

The Train ride from hell

"Well it's really not my fault…he is pretty good looking." Ginny said scowling; Harry looked uncomfortable, while Nicole looked downright pissed. She pulled out her lollipop and said "he maybe hot but he's a jerk through and through he and Bakura deserves each other." Harry looked at her wide eyed as he realized who she meant.

"Isn't Bakura a guy?" harry said looking at the two of them. Nicole patted Harry and, said in a mock voice. "Awwww is the saviour of the world scared of an evil _gay_ dark pharaoh? It's okay." Ginny burst into laughter before a blue-haired blur tackled her in a hug making both of them fall. Harry and Nicole turned around. "PEGGY GET OFF ME!!!!" Ginny said squealing. Harry grabbed the blue haired blur and Nicole helped Ginny to her feet harry realized that the blue haired blur was a rather pretty looking, boy, wearing a hufflepuff uniform except it was a _girls_ uniform.

"Erm… isn't that a girls uniform?" harry said uncertainly.

"No it's my uniform." Peggy said looking at harry.

"Ooh is you harry potter?" Peggy squealed.

"Er…ya I am." Harry said taking a step back for good measure.

"I was wondering if you could tell me everything that happened during the battle!" Peggy said sounding excited.

"No he will not Peggy! Remember the promise you made to dad okay. Be a good cross-dressing boy." Nicole said patting him on the head.

"Otay!" Peggy said going to the compartment they just left.

"Hold on his dad is okay with him looking like that." Harry said furrowing his brow.

"You've obviously never seen his dad." Nicole said while Ginny stifled a laugh.

"That is so true! He is unbelievable!" Ginny said through chuckles.

"Why does his dad dress like that too?" harry said confused.

"His dad wears pink." Ginny said seriously.

"He practically invented the word fruity." Nicole said as Ginny nodded. Before harry could say anything else, he heard a song coming out from somewhere;

_Face up, face down,_

_Stay on guard,_

_Face up face down,_

_This battle to the end,_

_Play your strongest card,_

_All your cunning strategies,_

_And all the tricks you play,_

_Look like Childs play,_

_Compared to me,_

_What's wrong you,_

_Look so scared, _

_Losing your soul doesn't, _

_Feel that bad,_

_Those who know,_

_Have told me so,_

_And soon my friend,_

_You too will know,_

"Where's that sound coming from?" harry said just as Nicole said "oh shit!" and started to rummage in her pockets before saying "oh yeah!" and pulling out a blue cell phone, with a little plushie of ultimate dragon (blue eyes) hanging from a blue string. She flipped the phone open, and answered.

(Now I am going to give the full conversation in Seto/Nicole's Pov then I am going to switch to Ginny/harry)

Phone convo

Nicole-hello?

Seto- hey

Nicole-oh its u. (dramatic sigh)

Seto- hows everything there? Are you at school yet?

Nicole-no master (sarcasm!)

Seto- I see you finally realized your place

Nicole- excuse me!

Seto-I'm kidding. So are you ok? I noticed you were feeling down this morning.

Nicole- I was not

Seto- was too, you looked like some one had stolen your cookies (Damn you Michael!!!!!!)

Nicole- I did not!

Seto- did too

Nicole- Seto

Seto-Nicole

Nicole- you are so aggravating

Seto- and you are beautiful

Nicole-blushes wh-at?

Seto- it's always smart to give a girl a compliment when angry.

Nicole-angry tick Hardass!

Seto- how would you know?

Nicole- I will write to you later you are damn irritating!

hangs up

Seto smiles at the phone and says 'I love you too' before he is accosted by Riku and Sora (kingdom hearts)

Normal POV

"So who was that, Nicole?" Ginny said shrewdly.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to snog?" Nicole said angrily

"I do but I don't want you to unleash you-know-who" Ginny said.

"You know who?" harry said confusedly.

"Oh right you don't know, Nicole has this evil side, we call her Nikki, she, is Nicole with no boundaries." Ginny said

"Yeah she's the reason so many rules were broken last year." Nicole said sighing.

"Yeah, remember that time, you went up on the table and sang "if I was a rich girl" on the table?" Ginny said laughing.

"If I remember correctly you were dancing right beside me."

"Oh yeah."Ginny said grinning. Harry shook his head he wondered how many more things had been changed during the war. Gay guys, dancing in history of magic, cell phones, and Ginny dating a slytherin. Little did he know there was worse to come. As they rounded a corner they came face to face with Malfoy, who paled when he saw nicole.

"you!" Malfoy said. Nicole looked bewildered, ginny looked amused and harry wondered if this bizarre train ride would ever end.

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

A/n-hey guys hope you liked it! I'd like to thank my first review Jemini! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!


	3. A new head, a new house…

**Lust, chocolate, and pudding?!**

**A/N-**ello! Bello! Mellow! HI! I'm Baccck!!!!!!! I know you guys are really happy to see me! Hugs and kisses to all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update quickly if I can! So enjoy!

Disclaimer- do not own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, I only own the characters personalities, however messed up they are! Forewarning I repeat there are yaoi couples and bi-sexuals it may be hard to realize who is straight and who isn't so no flames please!

Chapter Two-

A new head, a new house…holy crap!

_Last time on Lust, chocolate and pudding…_

_Harry shook his head he wondered how many more things had been changed during the war. Gay guys, dancing in history of magic, cell phones, and Ginny dating a slytherin. Little did he know there was worse to come? As they rounded a corner they came face to face with Malfoy, who paled when he saw Nicole._

"_You!" Malfoy said. Nicole looked bewildered, Ginny looked amused and harry wondered if this bizarre train ride would ever end._

"Erm…I don't believe we've met." Nicole said uncertainly.

"Oh yes we have you-you slapped me!" Malfoy said furiously pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I did? Are you sure?" Nicole said her voice starting to shake.

"Yes you did! You just appeared out of no where and slapped me!" Malfoy said growing purple in his face.

"It's not polite to point." Ginny said. Malfoy put his finger down but still glared at Nicole angrily. Before anyone could say anything a drowsy Blaise appeared, who lit up in a smile and gave Nicole a hog before snogging Ginny senseless.

"Ugh get a room will you." Nicole said moaning while Harry turned scarlet.

"Oye how long has this been going on?" Malfoy said looking pissed.

"How long have been gone." Blaise said giving him a smirk and dragging Ginny off.

"Hey where are you two going?" Nicole said behind them. Blaise turned around grinning.

"To go find a room. naturally." Blaise said waving.

"Oye I was kidding! Snaky bastard." Nicole screamed turning scarlet.

"Well at least we're almost there." Harry said looking out the window.

'Thank god." Malfoy said as Nicole nodded. Before they could do anything however they collided into Skye once more. Harry cringed he did not need a cat fight right about now, he was however surprised as Nicole jumped on the girl squeezing her to death.

"Hello can't breathe!" Skye said gasping.

"I'm just so glad to see you and not Skye, my god she can be a right beyotch!" Nicole said letting go of Skye.

"Wait, aren't you Skye?" harry said confusedly.

"No of course not! My name is skyler!" skyler said laughing.

"Say what?" harry said blinking.

"Skye's my evil twin she's in slytherin." Skyler said nonchantly while Malfoy fell on the floor and screamed "noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!"

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"now that you are all full from tonight's feast I have some announcements, as you all know we are welcoming back some war heroes that have decided to finish their seventh year so the faculty and I have decided that you all deserve to be together so we have decided that all seventh years will be given their own house residing in the north tower," McGonagall said pausing as she saw the astounded faces. (Horrified is more like it if you were looking at the slytherins and Gryffindors) "Also in honour of Albus Dumbledore we have decided to nominate the head boy and girl of his choice, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Now if all the seventh years would stay here I would like everyone to go upstairs for a goodnight and a pleasant rest." McGonagall finished as everyone except the seventh years left. The seventh years were still separated in their respectable houses before professor McGonagall conjured a new table and new banner with the new head colours Purple and crimson. The name of their new house was just 'The Upperclassmen', Nicole rolled her eyes, and McGonagall was asking everyone to sit in the new table. They all got up and sat, coincidentally, Nicole, skyler, Vandie, Ginny, Naomi Moutou (looked exactly like yugi, hair and all except had huge glasses making her look like an owl.) were all sitting side by side while, Marik, Malik, ryou, Bakura, duke, Yami, and Skye sat across from them.

"well as you all are seventh years I hope you will all behave appropriately, now let me introduce your head of house, and the new history of magic teacher as unfortunately, binns has just realised he is dead. Professor Valentine." She finished showing a blonde in her early twenties. Wearing a muggle office suit. Without saying a word she beckoned them to follow her, as she led them to their new home.

XOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING!

Nicole yawned, she knew that it was stupid of her to be up in the great hall at seven in the morning but she couldn't help it, she hated trying to get dressed with Vandie obsessing about clothes and skyler obsessing about make-up, so she was the first and only one sitting in the new table falling asleep in her toast. Or she would have if she hadn't heard a snigger she shot daggers (figure of speech not literal) at a very sexy Draco Malfoy. Who sat down across from her grabbing some eggs and toast.

"waddayadoinupsomerly." Nicole grumbled. Draco gave her a smirk and said "English please." Nicole raised her head and wiped the porridge of her mouth and said "you're here early." Draco laughed and said "head boy"

"So?" Nicole said confused.

"I should set an example." He said rather quickly

"You were just trying to beat Hermione here weren't you." Nicole said shaking her head.

"Yeah pretty much"

KOKKOKOKOKOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKK

a/n- hope ya liked it!


	4. Shameless Flirting

**Lust, chocolate, and pudding?!**

**A/N-**heys guys! I hope yer all still reading this story! I know I'm really bad at updating! My bad! Anyways I am going to be writing the prequel to this story so it might be up before this is finished. Don't worry this will be longer I'm just making sure I let it be known. So hope yer like it! Chow! Benanda!

Disclaimer- do not own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, I only own the characters personalities, however messed up they are! Forewarning I repeat there are yaoi couples and bi-sexuals it may be hard to realize who is straight and who isn't so no flames please!

Chapter Three

Shameless Flirting or something else. . .

_Last time on Lust, chocolate and pudding. . . _

_Waddayadoinupsomerly." Nicole grumbled. Draco gave her a smirk and said "English please." Nicole raised her head and wiped the porridge of her mouth and said "you're here early." Draco laughed and said "head boy"_

"_So?" Nicole said confused._

"_I should set an example." He said rather quickly_

"_You were just trying to beat Hermione here weren't you?" Nicole said shaking her head._

"_Yeah pretty much"_

Nicole rolled her eyes, realizing she had porridge in her hair she pointed her finger and said "scorgify" which made all porridge disappear then she grabbed a piece of toast and put some guava jam on it, she looked up and saw Malfoy was staring at her with his jaw open. She cocked her eyebrow and said "penny for your thoughts," Malfoy shook his head and bit into his toast still giving her an odd look.

"What?! It's not like you've never seen someone not use a wand, oh wait you haven't, poor boy." Nicole said laughing.

"How did you do that, don't you use a wand?" Malfoy said irritated.

"usually but not always, I can control my magic without a wand because I have shadow powers everyone in Japan has them, except Stephanie and Riku, whose powers come from the light, no wait Riku has shadow powers it's Sora that is from the light." Nicole said as she ate her toast. Malfoy thought carefully before asking his next question.

"So what exactly are shadow powers? Are they like dark magic?" Malfoy said.

"Yes and no." Nicole said.

"what do you mean?"

"it is more advanced then your dark magic and more dangerous too. Nuff said, stay away from the Yami's when their hair sticks straight up, it's _very_ dangerous." Nicole said seriously as Malfoy burst into laughter.

"OMG! It is so the end of the world!" Vandie said dramatically, accidentally (ya right!) falling into Harry's arms.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said blushing. (Hey it isn't everyday beautiful girls fell in his arms!)

"What she means, is that our _dear_ friend is actually talking to a slytherin without sarcasm! OM!#$G!" skyler exclaimed grabbing Harry's arm rather forcefully.

"WHAT?!OW!!" Harry said grabbing his arm back.

"Harry shut up!" Skyler said.

"God you're so loud!" Vandie said irritated.

"Oh maybe if someone wasn't trying to decapitate my arm maybe I'd be quieter!" harry said angrily. Showing new red bruises on his arm.

"Sorry new manicure!" Skyler said in a sing song voice.

"I don't know why you bother you will break all your nails before you go out anywhere." Vandie said.

"Anyways as I was saying look Malfoy is actually laughing with her!" and so he was as they continued watching what harry was hoping was just innocent flirting on both part they saw Malfoy inch closer and say something in her ear, which made her burst into laughter.

"UH-OH." Vandie and Skyler said together.

"what it's not the worst to happen, I mean their just flirting." Harry said rather to quick.

"no Skye is over there!" they said as they grabbed each other.

Harry gulped; this was not going to end well.

A/N- anyways I hope that's enough for now in the next editions fights, new boyfriends and is harry jealous? Till then give me reviews!!!!!!!!


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer**- do not own except for my own characters who are really my friends with deranged personalities ;)

**Plans**

"Hello bitch." A snide voice said. Nicole and Malfoy looked up and saw Skye in her new house colours. Nicole smirked.

"I didn't know Hoes woke up so early." Skye openly glared at her.

She sat down beside Malfoy and said "Nicole we've had our differences in the past, honestly don't you think we should join up together? I mean we both lost the guy we love to _Weasley_." Skye said ending with a sneer.

Malfoy widened his eyes looking at the both of them. He was starting to get a bit apprehensive. He didn't want to be in the middle of a cat fight.

"Touché. So what is it that you want?" Nicole said cocking her eyebrow.

"Potter."

"Potter! Why him?" Malfoy said before he could stop himself. Nicole looked at him and nodded. Skye looked at both of them and then said in a hushed whisper.

"Why not? Didn't Ginny like him at one point?"

"No, no, no I could never do that to Ginny. Anyways why would you want to date Potter anyways?"

"Not me you!"

"ME! Are you crazy?!"

"Please for me just try it?" Skye said in a voice that made you think she was convincing Nicole to try on shoes and not the hero of the wizarding world.

"Er I'll think about it." Nicole said uncertainly.

"Great!" Skye said before moving to another victim.

"Are you insane?!"

"Do you really think I'm going to do that?"

"Do what?" Nicole and Malfoy looked up to see Harry. They both turned scarlet, after some really quick thinking before Malfoy could blurt out anything, Nicole said,

"Oh you know Skye she was trying another break-up scheme but I told I couldn't do it because Malfoy and I am going to be busy."

"We are-I mean we are!" Malfoy said earning a swift quick under the table. He put his arm around Nicole and they both grinned before dashing out of the great hall, so quick it was like they vanished from the spot.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Vandie said looking after them.

Okokokokokokkoooooooooookooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkoooooo

"She tried to convince you to date Harry?!" Ginny said her eyes widening.

"Well that is a low blow." Peggy said nodding.

"I know I couldn't believe it myself." Nicole said smiling.

"Why don't you?" Ginny asked.

"WHAT?!" Nicole said before falling down the stairs and landing ungracefully on . . . well you know her luck she landed on the great harry potter.

Pushing herself off Harry she yelled up at Ginny. "You're bloody mad!" and stormed off.

Harry gave Ginny an odd look before following Nicole.

"This is so not going to end well! Of all the people she could've fell on!" Ginny mumbled before going to find her boyfriend for a good snog.

Peggy stared after Ginny trying to figure out who to follow, after 5 minutes deciding that they were both lost cases he went to look for Ron who was very amusing in most times.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OYE!" harry yelled trying to get her attention.

Nicole whipped around almost colliding into Harry, she almost laughed at his serious expression,_ almost_.

"What do you want Harry?"

"How about an explanation? Why'd you run at breakfast?"

Nicole visibly blushed. "well if you must know I'm thinking of dating Malfoy and I didn't want a full-fledged speech and matchmaking ceremony from my friends, now if you don't mind, I need to be going." Nicole said before walking away.

Harry stood there with an odd sinking feeling in his stomach, _Nicole, and Malfoy? Why? How? what?! Damn?!_

"Malfoy I have a proposition for you?"

"what is it? And why on earth are you blushing?"

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n-** _well I hope that's good enough for you guys! Next time a new couple, fistfights, and dancing in history of magic!_


	6. Fights

**Lust, Chocolate, & pudding?!**

**A/N-**it feels like forever since I updated! I've been focusing on my other story A Riddle through time, more! Anyways I hope you like this chapter but I would like to tell you I'm not updating unless I get five reviews!

**Fights**

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said!"

"Yeah but…why?"

"Malfoy Yami wants me back and. . ."

"You don't want him."

"You have no idea what I went through. It would be easier to have a boyfriend then be single and deceived, and I also told harry we were going out." Nicole said. Malfoy shook his head.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"I don't know it sort of just came out!"

"Then why don't you date 'im?" Malfoy said getting irritated, there was a rather pregnant pause when Malfoy looked up he saw Nicole was openly glaring at him.

"I actually like Harry! I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Nicole said trying her best not to slap Malfoy.

"Oh…hold on don't you value my friendship?!" Malfoy said.

The door opened with a snap. Malfoy and Nicole turned around to see a curly haired Hermione staring blankly at them.

"So…it's true?" she said quietly.

"Whats true?" Nicole asked totally confused.

"That the two of are dating?"

"We are?!" Malfoy and Nicole said together.

"Everyone saw you this morning!! They say you were all over each other!"

"Holy..."

"Shit…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Duke was having a bad day. No that was putting it lightly; he was having a terrible day. It started at breakfast when he heard the rumour that Malfoy was now involved with _his _sister then he heard that it was a lie and she was really getting together with Yami, then he heard that Yami was on a rampage and wanted her, _again_, then he heard she was crying in the heads room then he heard that she was in a fight with Harry, either way Yami started everything the day before when he started asking her to be his. This would explain why duke and Yami covered in sweat, blood and for some odd reason jelly stood in the infirmary getting cleaned up.

"Fighting! On the first day of school! Well I never…" Madame Pomfrey muttered as she healed the two of them as painfully as she could.

Yami wincing said "this is your entire fault, if you had just let me be…"

"Why so you could break her heart…_again._" Duke said bitterly.

"I wouldn…I've learned… it was an accident…she's forgiven Bakura why can't she forgive me?"

"Because it was all you!"

"No it wasn't! We were both drunk and…"

"No buts ifs or maybes you did it! You and her will never be together ever!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"History of magic is so boring! Why did we take this class again?" Ron groaned.

"Hey you never know….anyways don't we have that new teacher?" harry said looking at Hermione.

"Yeah isn't she our head and all?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Merlin!" Ron said his eyes widening as he saw the sight before him. Nicole and Vandie were on top the desks dancing while Ginny was standing and looking as if she had just jumped off one of the said desks and was doing an air guitar.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Harry yelled.

"Vandie jumped off and said "hello we're girls."

"What?" Ron said looking bewildered.

"Harry welcome to our History of Magic, aka the magic of music…" Nicole said grinning as she sat on the desk,

"Dancing!" skye said grinning like a maniac.

"And air guitar!" Ginny said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Basically all's well that ends well! Hope you liked that chapter sorry for taking so long, oh and I have decided to write back to my reviewers! So here goes;

**Jemini-** thank you for making me realize that I and tenshibabe are not the only weird odd whatever you want to call it, in fanfiction. I'm glad you like it!

**Momolol-**I am unsure whether harry will date any of them but I hope you'll read to find out, trust me every time I write I find out new ideas in the story, seriously don't ask!

**Tenshibabe-** You're insane…seriously! I wasn't drunk I could walk in a straight line if you weren't making me laugh!

**Miss Ginevra Zabini- **thanks for reading odd and confusing stuff…I guess…

**Dracoginnylover24-** thanks! Glad you liked it!


	7. Professor Valentine

Lust, Chocolate & Pudding. . .

Professor Valentine

Nicole, Vandie, and Ginny all laughed at the golden trio's mortified faces. Before anyone could say something however there was a loud slamming noise and they all jumped and turned around and saw their head of house wearing a purple suit and violet oval shaped glasses and a grim look on her face.

"Seventh years." She sneered. Vandie and Nicole looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Er sorry miss…" Ginny said as everyone scrambled to their seats avoiding the front row.

Mai rolled her eyes and surveyed the class. "Open your books to chapter one ; this is just a review from last year, you are to read the content and write a 6-inch scroll on why or why not was this revolution successful, include military, government and the revolution in the scroll, this is due tomorrow, so I suggest you start now. Any questions? No. good. Start now." Mai grinned as she heard the scowls, groans, and moans. It reminded her a little bit of Joey Wheeler. She started to walk around taking a mental note of who was actually working and who wasn't, Terry Boot; he got taken out of school by his over possessive mum; Ron, Harry , Hermione they were at the frontlines of the war they hadn't even bothered with coming back to school. Draco Malfoy; he was an enigma she hadn't really thought he would be coming back but there he was, diligently taking notes, Luna Lovegood sat beside him but instead of doing her work she was staring out the window, Mai just shook her head, then she got to the back of the class, the Japanese exchange students, the people she saw everyday; there was Skye who was the only girl to have her own torture chamber in her closet, Vandie the only girl to have a closet made up of accessories, then the two Bakura's evil and innocence combined, Malik their partner in crime and Marik their lab rat. Then there was Nicole Devlin and her duo personality, she'd have to be careful about that, Mai then realized that in the very back row their were two empty seats. . .

"Where is Yami and Duke?" Mai said trying to sound calm but her voice breaking, thinking of all the bad things that could've happened to them. ( remember she nows the Japanese students personally)

"don't get worried miss, they just getting' clean up from the fight." Marik said with a sight scrawl.

"what fight." Nicole said her voice and eyes darkening in anger.

"weren't you there at lunch? Oh that's right you went to do your homework didn't you? Well him and yami got in a bit of a scuffle, there was jam and blood everwhere." Bakura said evilly.

Mai's eyes widened she knew from the way that things were going that there was going to get some trouble here if she didn't do something.

"WHAT?!" Nicole said standing up her eyes widening in anger, her fists clenched and her normally silver eyes were clouding over with a purple haze.

"What were they fighting about?" vandie asked curiously.

"Never mind that! Nicole calm down!" Mai said scrambling to get over to Nicole before her eyes became completely violet.

"They were fighting over you!" Marik said grinning wildly as Nicole's eyes turned completely violet and a weird wind blew in to the classroom.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" Mai said as an explosion erupted right where Nicole had once stood.

000

Duke and yami both walked down to the history of magic class together when the whole school shook with what felt like a mini-earthquake. Duke and yami both fell into the history of magic class just as a blue-haired white body flew out of it which resulted in yami and the blue-haired body getting knocked out while duke was safe lying underneath the two deadweights. He looked up and saw a flash of the crazy-haired Nikki before his sister's concerned face pushed it out of the way.

"Duke!" Nicole said grabbing him and pulling him out from the tangle of limbs.

"why were you fighting Yami?!" Nicole said angrily. Duke surveyed the classroom.

"er…Mai your hair is on fire…"

A/N- and that's all for now! Please review!


	8. Kicking it Skye & Vandie style

Lust, Chocolate, and pudding

**Lust, Chocolate, and pudding?!**

Ch. 8

Kicking it Skye & Vandie Style

Harry gaped wide-eyed as Nicole and duke helped Bakura up. Yami was glaring at both duke and Bakura as he dragged himself up. Harry watched as Nicole, started talking to Yami before slapping him across the face, and storming out of the classroom Duke following her. Harry narrowed his eyes, _what did Yami do?_ How could Nicole have been responsible for such a mess? What was going on?

0 0 0

"Wow the first explosion, and it's only the second day." Vandie said shaking her head. As she surveyed the now chaotic room.

"Yeah can you believe Mai's reflexes? If it wasn't for that quick dive half the class could've been blown to smithereens." Skyler said.

"Well you know Mai, she hates paperwork." Yami said sourly. Vandie and Skye looked at him.

"Yami what happened?" Vandie asked quietly, as Skye came up.

"None of your business." Yami said turning to walk away before Skye grabbed him by the collar and slammed him down to another one of the desks.

"Listen, Fool she doesn't love you, so deal with it. Find yourself some fruity and leave her the hell alone, Vandie anything to add?" Skye said looking at Vandie.

"Oh yes." Vandie said before kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

0 0 0

"Duke did you hear a girlish scream?" Nicole said looking at the scattering birds.

"Nope" duke said shaking his head.


End file.
